A great many homes include pets of some kind. Dogs and cats by far make up the majority of household pets. Often these animals are left alone for a good portion of the day while their owners are out. Should a catastrophe, such as a fire, occur while no one is present, the animal is usually trapped inside and could needlessly die.
Catastrophe detection devices such as smoke alarms and gas leak detectors can detect dangerous situations very quickly. However, if all the detection devices do is sound an alarm, an animal who is home alone in a locked enclosure or structure is still trapped.
If the animal or animals had some means of exiting the structure, they can be saved. Several homes have pet doors, which allow the animals to enter and leave at will. Such egresses are not practical for house pets that normally remain inside at all times. Further, pet doors allow neighborhood animals and wild animals to enter the building. Accordingly, what is needed is an exit path which only opens when a catastrophe requiring the animals to exit occurs.
Even if an exit path automatically opens, however, the animal may not exit the structure. The animal may be sleeping, afraid or scared or may not realize that an exit is available in a certain part of the structure. If the animal is unaware that such an opening is available it will not know to proceed there in the event of a fire or other catastrophe.
Children or adults with mental impairments are also often confused about what steps to take in an emergency. A pre-recorded voice that coaxes the person to proceed to an exit would be extremely helpful.
Accordingly, what is needed is an automatic evacuation assistance system which in case of an emergency will provide an exit path along with some means of attracting a person or an animal to the exit path.